Blood, heart, and soul
by Blackcat314
Summary: Set in nonsaint setting. We'll just see, uh...what's your name? Aiolia asked in a questioning tone. He just realized he never knew her name. AM It's not as bad as it seems! You're going 2 have 2 read it 2 find out!
1. Another bride?

Nekobi: Sry, I just had to start another st. Seiya fic, even though my other ones aren't finished. But, I know this isn't the most interesting or peculiar fic, but I hop you like it. It's my first time making a Marin/Aiolia fic.  
  
Chibi Marin and Aiolia: Mekobi doesn't own St. Seiya! . huggles  
  
Blood, Heart, and Soul; Chap.1 Another bride?  
  
In a small village near Pennsylvania, the village elders sat in council. Every year, the village had to select one virgin maiden to send to a neighbouring vampire who lived in a gloomy castle that overlooked the village. This maid was sent as a sacrificial bride. She was meant as a bride, but everyone obviously knew she was going to be eaten by the vampire, fed on until she died. Or so they say. "Kusano, we must decide and act quickly, for the good of the entire village." A mid-aged man with gray hair addressed an old, wizened man with a head of snowy white hair. The old man sighed and stared at the flames of the fire that flickered and danced merrily before him. After a while of silence, the old man spoke, "yes, I know, Kanoei. But our village is running out of virginal girls. We cannot afford to satisfy that monster's bloodlust much longer. Only one more year at the most. One more year, and our entire village would be doomed." Kusano sighed again, bowing his head down.  
  
"Yes, I understand, but we should stall him for as much as we can." Kanoei replied, anxiety lacing his ton. Both men sat in silence, until....BING! An idea popped into Kanoei's mind. "We can stall him for another year, then during that one year, we will divide the villagers into batches and groups, and move them to another village, group by group so that the monster doesn't notice us. By the end of the year, all of us would have moved very far away, and he wouldn't know where we are!" Kanoei finished with enthusiasm. Kusano stared at him in quiet thought for a long while, then spoke, "Alas, it is easier said than done. Have you considered how the villagers would take it? They will not be pleased to know that they must leave all of their memories and hard work (into building the village) behind, all just to start over again." Kusano despaired.  
  
"I have given that a thought, but better to be rid of that monster and his bloodlust, correct?" Kanoei asked, looking at Kusano. "That may be what you think, but this has been the home of countless generations of families, do you truly think the villagers will give this all up?" Kusano asked, uncertainly. "Perhaps not all, but I'm willing to try and see if they would like this plan of action or not." Kanoei said, determined.  
  
Within an hour or so, all the villagers gathered, and the elders shared Kanoei's plan with them. Most were in favour, though some were against leaving their old homes. But majority wins, so it's decided that they'll put this course of plan into action. However, the fact still remains that they must send a virgin girl to stall. The entire village agreed that Marin, the village blacksmith's so-called 'daughter'. The blacksmith himself was stricken with grief and terror of his adopted daughter's fate. He had raised her, gave her as much education as he could, and sent her to train enough to be a beautiful lady and a graceful, strong fighter. He was depending on her to marry a good man to take over his trade, give him grandchildren to dandle on his knees, and to bury him and give him a funeral when he died. He is in his seventies and pushing onto 80 this fall, and looking forward to pester her( Marin) to marry. But now that he has heard this news and decision, all of his hopes shattered. But even his sorrow can't do anything. The village had decided, because she was the only one who was old enough to fulfill the requirements of a sacrifice.  
  
The blacksmith sighed and took a last look at his daughter. She had grown so old in so little time (to him anyway). His daughter would be sacrificed tomorrow. He looked back at her face, which was covered by a silver mask. He had forged it for her when she was young, so that when she got older, no man would ever love her for her face, but rather for her personality. But now he would never see that mask or the face which lay hidden under that mask.  
  
The next day came quickly, and the entire village was solemn. Marin wasn't some noble, but the villagers loved her dearly. She was smart, and charming. The women of the village dressed her up as a fitting bride, and five villagers accompanied her to the gloomy castle in a carriage.  
  
Meanwhile, up in the main hall of the gloomy castle, a lean, and tall, young man with chocolate brown hair paced about in his fine clothes. He wore a red satin long sleeved shirt with his chest exposed, a wide, rusty brown silk sash-belt( like the ones in pirates of the Caribbean), black denim pants, black leather boots, and a black silk cloak to match. He truly looked a like a mysterious ,dark, Prince Charming. "Just sit down, Aiolia. Your pacing is making me uncomfortable." Another man with dark brown curly hair told his company. He was a bit older, and wore the same black cloak, pants, and boots as his brother. But this man had on a dark forest green shirt, and a golden yellow sash. "I can't, Aiolos. I really want to get the hell out of here and far away from the village's sacrifice. Very year, they send us a butt ugly pig in a wig half buried in white silk, lace, and jewels, and they call that a virginal bride. Don't you remember the problem we had with last year's 'sacrifice'?" Aiolia turned to his brother. "Of course I do. That walking ball of human flesh was a hell lot o' trouble. Caused an earthquake every time she took a step." Aiolos finished with a shudder. A knock on the castle doors cut their terrible reminiscence short. "Oh yay, personal hell is here." Aiolia said sarcastically as a minor shadow of the castle rushed to get the door.  
  
Nekobi: What do you guys think?  
  
Aiolia: I think it's preposterous! One as handsome and so full of honour as me shouldn't b a vampire!!: (  
  
Marin: aww, that's so cute! He's pouting!  
  
Aiolia: Am not! I only frown, I don't pout like a child.

Marin: Do too!  
  
Aiolia: Do not!  
  
Marin: Too!  
  
Aiolia: not!  
  
Marin; You're sleeping outside tonight!!  
  
Aiolia: tears T-T boo hoo!!


	2. First encounter

Nekobi: Well, not much ppl r reading,but, here's a second chapter for anyone who'd read.

Chibi Marin&Aiolia:[tears] We're not bad.....:'(

Nekobi: Oh well, I don't own St.Seiya, period.

"blah"=talking

'blah'=assumed things

[blah]=actions or expressions

Blood, heart, and soul; chapter 2:First Meeting 

After a while, the minor shadow(who answered the door) came back, followed by an imp. Trailing behind the imp was Marin, face hidden by the veil and mask. Aiolia turned to look at them with a bored expression, until he caught sight of Marin. His eye brows raised a little in mild surprise. "Aiolos, look! This time they didn't send us a roly poly!" Aiolia exclaimed to his brother. "Well, we won't have to worry that much this year, but take my word for it, sexy and pretty women are the most dangerous women." Aiolos said, surveying Marin with his watchful eyes.

"Really? Is that why you've gone gay?" Aiolia asked, with no hint of embarrassment at all, only simple cluelessness. Upon hearing the question, Aiolos flushed deep red. "That's not my point. I'm not afraid of women, it's just that Saga is so pretty and handsome, I can't help it." "Err....uh, right. Um, what should I do now?" Aiolia asked. Being a vampire with nothing to do just makes him forgetful. "I think you unveil the bride?" Aiolos hinted, with a bit of mockery." Oh yeah..." Aiolia said, a bit stupidly. He hadn't really expected his brother to tell him this, though. He thought his brother would've made some other stupid excuse instead, but this was something he definitely did not expect.

"If you think I'm untrustworthy, then why don't you just boot me out and never bother to accept me as a bride?" Marin spoke out suddenly, eying Aiolos behind her mask. "well, that's because **I'm **not the one accepts the brides every year, it is my brother, Aiolia, who takes the brides." Aiolos retorted. Never had a single 'bride' retorted or argued with him, but this one...this one DARED to argue. For a brief moment, Aiolos's eye shone with a burning anger. How dare she!?! But a quick glance at his brother's eyes told him this would be one to make him happy, so he said nothing and disregarded the anger as his brother moved to uinveil her.

Aiolia unveiled Marin with happiness, but it was cut short when he looked and saw that there was yet another cover on her face. A solid, silver mask. "Awww... what a big disappointment." Aiolia said, with a bit of a whine. "You're not very smart for a vampire, are you?" Marin said, her tone firm and simply announcing the fact that he was not welcome encounter to her. "Oh, can't you be a bit more friendly?" Aiolia asked, still playful. "No." was all she replied, strict and firm. "Hmph. But don't think giving that tough attitude will make me free you. You're staying here, forever...until you submit to me." Aiolia said, his tone less friendly, edged with a bit of warning. "well guess what? You can keep me here forever, I'll NEVER sully as anyone's wife, especially a vampire's. Don't you go expecting me to be obedient and to be pleasuring you whenever you feel like it, because that's the last thing I'll ever do." Marin replied, with more firmness and control in her voice, while it still sounded pleasant and calm. "We'll just see, uh....what's your name? ''" Aiolia asked, with a bit of question in his voice. He just realized he never knew her name. Marin could nearly laugh at the vampire's own inexperience in making a threat. But she didn't as so not to give him any thoughts that he had a bit of advantage. "Listen up, then. And listen up good. My name is MARIN. Ma-rin." Marin replied, pronounciating every synonym in her voice loud and clear, as if Aiolia was a toddler.

Aiolias, embarrassed by the fact, only muttered something inaudible as he turned and headed upstairs. Marin didn't want to, but she still needed to find out where she can lodge herself until she was, as the villagers assumed, devoured. So mind made up, she went upstairs with him. "And why are you following me?" Aiolia asked, with a bit of false annoyance laced his voice. As much as he hated to admit it, he got really attached to her the first time she spoke out, and he just felt real smug that she had to turn to him, for whatever her reason. "Well, obviously I need to know which bedroom is mine."Marin retorted with just as much annoyance. Aiolia gave an uncharacteristic snort. "Your bedroom? You have no bedroom. You sleep with me." Aiolia said smugly, with a smug smile glued to his face. Hah, put up a tough act, will you? 'Well then, I guess I'll find another vacant room to sleep in tonight. This is a big castle, I'm sure there are more than just two rooms." Marin replied, still calm and firm. Act smug, huh? Well this ought to break you.

Nekobi; well, what do anyone of you think?

Aiolia: I think it's just mean!!! Why should she be rebellious!!? You should have made her give herself willingly!!

Marin: Omg, Aiolia, I never knew youlusted so much. [inches away from him]

Aiolia: No! Marin! Sweetheart!! Don't go!! Don't hate me!!

Marin: [long gone]


	3. War of the genders

Nekobi: Wow, it's been such a long time since I last updated U. anyhow, schools' been keeping me busy lately...sigh Anyhow, disclaimers!

Chibi Marin: Nekobi does not own any of the St.Seiya characters! Hey...why's it just me?

Nekobi: Oh! Aiolia's still depressed and he's sulking in his own little corner of the room. points

Chibi Aiolia: sulk,sulk Leave me alone!

Nekobi: u anyhow...

"blah" talking blahactions/places /blah/thinking

**War of the genders**

"What? You'll find another room? Don't make me laugh. There is NO other room, you sleep with me, my brother, or the servants and slaves." Aiolia said yet again with a smirk./How would you cope with it now? you have no other choice! I'm winning for sure/ Aiolia thought smugly. "Oh really? What if I choose your brother over you?" Marin asked /Hehehe...never really thought of that now, did you/ she thought as she waited for his response, but..."NO WAY! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY FAR, FAR, FAR AWAY FROM MY BEDROOM, YOU HEAR! I HATE WOMEN!" Aiolos completely snapped when he heard her suggestion.

"Ha! See? You seriously don't have a choice. You'll have to comply, or else you'll have nowhere to sleep." Aiolia said matter-of-fact-ly./Yes! Victory is mine/ Aiolia thought triumphantly as he waited to see what excuse she'd come up with this time. "Fine. I'll sleep in the same dorms as the servants. It's not something I'm not used to." Marin said carelessly, as though it meant merely nothing. "What? How can you say that! Sleeping with the rest of the servants! Might I remind you SHADOWS run this place? We don't provide them beds and needs, 'cause they don't need them. All we give them is the prison cell. You telling me that's where you want to stay?" Aiolia exclaimed. He had never met someone who'd rather choose to stay with those horrible things instead of him.

"Hmph. Being in a dark place is something I'm rather used to. There isn't anything horrible I'm not used to. Face them all the time." Marin said. /Hmph. He most certainly can't say anything this time/ she thought as she observed his face, which was scrunched up in concentration as he thought up of other excuses. Finally, he spoke up. "Wait, what do you mean you're used to dark places? What do you mean there isn't anything horrible you're not used to?" Aiolia questioned, suspicion laced in his tone /Man, she is one feisty woman...but that's the type of woman I love/. "Well, simply put, I'm used to the worst of conditions. I used to live at a forge, with my father, the blacksmith." Marin's voice snapped Aiolia back to reality.

/Crap...! No wonder! She's used to tough conditions...it'll be hard to tempt her and make her comply with jewels, or expensive thimgs...she's used to not having them.../ Aiolia thought. "Well? My patience is wearing thin. Just what are you going to do now?" Marin asked, impatience was obvious. At this very moment, Aiolos wanted to squeeze the life out of her, but seeing us she had enough guts to stand for this long, it most certainly does not seem rightous of him to kill her like that. Things might just get interesting around here now. "Umm...arg...fine. I'll let you stay in any room you want if you can turn it into a suitable sleeping room within today. But there are limitations; it can't be a washroom, study, closet, kitchen, slave/servant's room. Got that?" Aiolia proposed gruffly. /So...I'm the victor in the end./ Marin thought as she happily accepted the offer.

With that said, off she went. After an hour's worth of searching, she finally found the most suitable place. A small, remote library on the southern end of the second floor main corridor. It was a bit messy, but this isn't a problem for her. The decor was nice; simple and pleasant, not richly dripping with finery like the others. Right below this library were the gardens; an indoor greenhouse-like garden, and an outdoor garden, one that much resembled the Garden of Eden, a very lovely place with a big fountain made of marble, with lots of marble sculptures. After about 4 hours, just at sunset, Marin had her room nicely fixed. The books were all moved into shelves, and the shelves stood neatly against the white walls, the fireplace in the back of the room, and her bed in the middle. There was a giant mirror hung on the wall beside her bed. There.

Aiolia walked down to the southern end of the main corridor of the second floor to his room. Just before he opened the door, he heard a shuffling noise in the room beside his. /Well, well...is this fate, or what? Seems like she decided to make her bedroom right beside mine... this could get fun./ Aiolia thought with a smile.

Nekobi: Dun,dun,dun! What's going to happen next? How will Marin react when she finds out? And what? Aiolia sees Marin do what? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Chibi Aiolia: This is sponsored by NOTHING. sulk,sulk

Chibi Marin: Aww...cheer up!

Chibi Aiolia: Not unless you paid the price for my cheerfulness.

Chibi Marin: ANd that would be?

Chibi Aiolia: You! I want you!


	4. Fate Intertwining

Nekobi: Yay! I updated again!

C Aiolia: -cries- boo-hoo! More torture!

C Marin: Don't cry -pats him on the back-

Nekobi: Umm...disclaimers?

C Marin: She doesn't own St.Seiya.

"blah" talking -blah- action /blah/ thought

**Intertwining Fate**

"Hey, neighbour." Aiolia greeted Marin, in as light and happy a tone as he can possibly manage after the double rejection dealt to him. "Umm...why are you here?" Marin asked, annoyed. "Aww, come on. Can't you be a little bit friendlier? I mean, my bedroom IS right beside yours." Aiolia drawled/Hah! You simply can't avoid me now! You can't kick me out of my own room/. "WHAT?" Marin shouted out of shock. She couldn't believe it. She did all she could to keep him far, far away from her, and all that she did was in vain. He's only one wall away. "I know, I know, the thought of me being close just excites you to no end." Aiolia bragged on.

"Heh, you wish. Being only one wall away from you makes me uncomfortable. That's why." Marin countered. Of course, Aiolia expected that. But just when he was about to argue back, the bell in one of the towers souded. It was time for dinner. "Oh! It's dinner! Join us?" Aiolia asked serenely, offering her his hand. Marin recoiled in disgust. " I will NOT join you in the partaking of human blood. So leave me alone." At this statement, Aiolia couldn't take it anymore. She was completely mistaken about his brother and him. In his irritated state, he roughly grabbed Marin's wrist, and dragged her down the stairs to the dining room. Try as she might, she could not get out of his bondage. " I've had it with you! All you ever do is believe those crappy legends that you petty humans made of us to convince yourselves that we're horrible! What'd we ever do to you? Huh? Answer me!" Aiolia let out all the pent up anger inside him flow out. If it hurt her moral pride, so what. If her makes her cry for 3 days straight, then let her. He was too angry to give a damn about her. He was going to prove to her that they were way different from what the legends say of them.

On the other hand, Marin was shocked, again. She had thought that inviting her to 'dinner" was part of his flirtation and trickery. But after how he just bursted out like that, she knew now that it probably came from his heart. They continued their journey to the dining room in silence, Aiolia's iron grip never loosening on Marin. When they finally got to the dining room, Aiolia gruffly pointed to a chair, and told her, "Sit." Seeing him so mad, she did so without a retort. Unbeknownst to her, her sudden obedience surprised Aiolia. / What? I yelled at her and now she just listens? Man, I should've done that way at the beginning, so that she'd sleep with me, too.../ Aiolos looked at his brother, and then Marin. Obviously, something had come up.

Nekobi: Yeah, this is it.

C Aiolia: A little too short

C Marin: YEah, i think so too.


	5. Lovestruck obsession

Nekobi: Ahh...it's going a buit more slowly now. Anyhow, plz, plz,plz, plz review!

CAiolia: Whatever. Just shut up.

Nekobi: Wow, are you still bitter about how I made you act in the last chapter.

CAiolia: Life sucks. I can't ever have a single loved one.-sigh-

C Marin: Uhh...Aiolia...whatever you do, please do not try anything rash...

Nekobi: Uh...disclaimer?

Milo: -pops out of nowhere- Nekobi doesn't own St.Seiya! But she can own me for a night, or a few more!

Nekobi: Oh, than---wait a minute! What are you doing here? Security!

Milo: Wahhhhhh-gets dragged out-

**Interest-struck Obsession**

Marin stared at the plate before her. On it was a delicious-looking piece of steak, marinated in red wine sauce. "Umm...just one question..." She asked, hesitantly. Aiolos stayed silent and continued to eat. Aiolia looked at her and gruffly asked, "What?". / So he's still mad, I'm not so sure I want to ask this question now.../ "Uhh...what kind of steak is this?" Marin asked slowly? "It's a beef steak." Aiolia answered her, looking at her as though she was insane. "Ok...thanks." She replied, and began to eat. /This is most certainly not what I thought of a vampire. Not only do they not devour human blood, but they eat luxurious steak? My god, the quality of this steak is very fine, probably even better than what the lord in the neighbouring town ate./ Marin thought while she ate.

After dinner, Marin decided to go to her room, and Aiolia and Aiolos stayed in the indoor garden, each reading a book. When they were finally alone, Aiolos asked, "Hey, Aiolia. I know something is up. What happened between you two?" "Oh, nothing. She kept on spouting out crap that those people made about us, and assumed them to be true, so she didn't want to join us for dinner. But I was just so damn pissed! Not only does she repel me the way the moon avoids the sun, but she also thinks we're horrible. I got so pissed I yelled at her and dragged her to dinner with us." Aiolia explained."Whoa. But if you keep on treating her the way you did at dinner, she'll start thinking you hate her and she'll avoid you forever." Aiolos told his little brother. "Doesn't she hate me already? It won't make a difference how I treat her, she's still going to be the same. She'll probably even be happier." Aiolia countered and spoke of Marin heartlessly.

Time passed quickly, and soon it was late night, but still Aiolia could not sleep. He strode over to his balcony for some fresh air. As he quietly reflected, something caught his eye. Right below him, in the yard, was Marin. She bathed in the pool of the garden (it was actually a bath tub anyway), her pure white, silky smooth skin illuminated by the moonlight. Unknown to her, Aiolia watched with wonder, this was the closest to love he could get. As he watched, his heart filled with a desire; a desire to have her, to feel her warm embrace and love. To be the object of her affections and love,and to have tamed. His blood boiled and he felt the heat rise to his face as he continued to watch, feeling no shame as his eyes feasted on her naked body. Yes, he definitely wanted her, wholly.

Nekobi: Erk. This is all I wrote.

C Aiolia: -cries- It's not enough! I want more, not just to see her, I want to join her!

C Marin: -backs away-


	6. Midnight intrusion and a fright

Nekobi: Ahhhh! Summer school is killing me! Anyhow, yeah.

Disclaimer: Does my name say Masami Kurumada? If it doesn't, then I don't own it.

READY, here we go!

Aiolia continued to 'enjoy' his little 'treat' that had been unbeknownstly presented to him. He felt that she was somewhat softer, more gentle when she was like this...then he realized one big difference in her...her mask was off. He took this rare chance to admire her wholesomely. Her delicate facial features, her body, her grace in the moonlight. Everything. In that one moment, he captured Marin's true image in his mind./Wow. Pretty face, slim body, feisty nature. What a rarity./ he thought as he turned his back to retreat into his room when suddenly something hit him square in the back of his head. "Ouch! What was that?" he cried, one hand nursing the back of his head. He turned around again, only to see Marin, looking up at him. "Aaa!" they both yelled at the same time. "How-how long have you been standing there!" Marin yelled, pointing an acusing finger at Aiolia.

"Wh-what? I just came out here for some fresh air, and I was just about to go back inside, until you threw the soap at me!" Aiolia cried in response, this time his tone was accusing. However, try as he might to hide that he had seen her bathe, the blush on his face betrayed him. "That's not true! Don't lie! Your face tells me you've been peeping on me!" Marin countered, based on her senses as a woman. /Crap! She's got me figured out! She'll definitely blow now/ Aiolia thought as he struggled to find another answer, until----aha! What she said about them at dinner! He'll use that to counter her. She can either admit that she didn't think he was like the legends, or she can only disregard him being there. Either way it was Aiolia's victory. "How can you be so sure? After all, I am not MAN, I am a VAMPIRE. A horrible, heartless, blood thirsty monster. What could I possibly want with your body other than its blood? It obviously doesn't serve me anything to peep on you. And besides, like you said, I'm just like your legends...cruel, evil, heartless, wicked, and forceful in getting whatever I wanted. That's what vampires are in your legends, what I am in your eyes, right? IF I wanted you, I could've just came down and taken you by force. I wouldn't need to peep. In common sense terms, I'm obviously not peeping on you. Don't flatter yourself." Aiolia reasoned with her heartlessly in a cold tone.

"W-well, I...um..." this time, Marin struggled for words. /Crap, he's got me cornered...if I just let him go, I'll regret it. If I say that I see he's not like the legends, he'll get smug. Either way he'd get the advantage! Damn/ "Pssh. If you can't say anything of sense, I'm going to sleep. Thanks for wasting my time." Aiolia retorted, keeping up his cold act. He turned away, feeling bittersweet; he had done it. He had thwarted her completely, and (taking her silence as response) she hadn't responded, she had given up on him. He walked back into his room, still feeling bittersweet. Bitter for having thwarted her to protect himself, sweet with love for her.

Meanwhile, Marin stood in the pool, stunned. /Had he just said what I thought I heard him say? Had he actually admitted to being like the legends? But so far, he was nothing like the legends…/ Shaking her head to clear her mind, she promptly dressed herself and returned to her room. After that nightly incident, Aiolia avoided Marin to the best of his abilities. If he ever had to talk to her in any circumstance, he made his answers as short and clear as possible. He took to a self-imprisonment in his room daily, leaving it only to eat meals. His actions shocked everyone, especially Marin. After his third week of self-imprisonment, Marin took to monitoring him, out of curiosity. She stood outside his door, ears pressed against the door, listening intently. But all she could ever hear was silence.

She waited and waited each day, hoping to find something else other than the normal silence. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She burst through his door one afternoon, and what she saw scared her.

Nekobi: Dun,dun,dun! What could she have seen?

Marin: Oh, Aiolia…..why would you do this?


	7. Into his heart

**Nekobi:** wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow. It's been a long time since I last updated, good hits, too. But I would like some MORE REVIEWS! Plz ppl! Review! Review! Review!

**Disclaimer:** No, my name still doesn't say Masami Kurumada, so no. I don't own St.Seiya.

REVIEW!

Marin stood in the doorway, completely frozen in shock at what lay before her. Aiolia lay sprawled on his bed, as if he had been knocked over. A steady trickle of blood ran from the side of his head, and his eyes seemed to be in a trance, and semi-glazed. But what scared Marin the most was the creature that crouched on top of Aiolia. It was like an opaque blue mist, however, it seemed to hold the outline shape of a woman, but without features on her face. It was simply a mist with long strands of the same mist flowing behind it like hair, a womanly shaped "body", and a face without eyes, nose, ears, or mouth. It crouched on top of Aiolia, and it seemed to be sucking something out of Aiolia through his mouth. Whatever it was that the mist-thing was sucking out of him, it certainly seemed to be killing him.

She didn't exactly understand why, but this scenario irritated her to no end. And without so much as a second of hesitation, Marin grabbed a small dagger that hung on a nearby wall, and rushed forward. She grabbed the hair of the mist-thing roughly, and just as she was about to stab it, many visions flooded her mind, overwhelming her. But she did, however, managed to stab the creature dead before she herself passed out from the overwhelming visions. The world around her seemed to fade, and she felt herself drift into unconsciousness as the darkness swallowed her.

In the darkness, Marin walked on and on, lost. She couldn't maintain the sense of direction or time in this place, wherever it was. She walked forward, just because something deep in her heart told her to do so. Soon, she saw a dim, soft light ahead. She walked on, and finally, the light revealed a small child, curled up and crying. The child had soft, blond curls and had skin of a nice olive tan. Marin kneeled down, and softly asked with a coaxing voice, "What's wrong, boy?" the boy continued to cry, and seemed not to notice her. Marin tried again, this time, a little louder, but not loud enough to scare the boy. "Child, what is wrong? Moreover, where is this place?" this time, the boy looked up and into her eyes with his wide, innocent, azure eyes.

"I..I…I don't know. I've been here for a long time, and it's h-horrible. There's always these voices telling me awful things. I don't like it. I was so alone… but now that you're here, won't you stay and play with me?" the little boy asked. "Dear child…." Marin sighed, and gathered the boy into her arms and hugged him. She realized that the boy was very cold, just like her surroundings. And slowly, medium sized balls of colour glowed before her, each one containing a different scene. But they were all sad ones, showing a village being burned, a man and a woman being brutally killed as rough men surged in and ransacked the house, being whipped like a slave and forced to do horrible work, a strange, black cloaked man offering something, being forced to study various subjects tirelessly, being shunned by village boys, being laughed at by many people, and a bubble that showed emptiness.

But what struck at Marin's heart the most was that in each and every bubble, the one who was being forced to endure all this horrible torture was none other than the boy she held_./ Poor dear/_ she thought, as she stroked the boy's hair affectionately. The boy seemed to be soundly asleep now. She laid him down and continued to walk down the vast, emptiness. It felt bad to abandon him, but she had to find a way out, and together they would both escape. It wasn't long until she came across a meadow filled with flowers of different colours. There were many flowers, all bright and contrasting, but they never seemed to be able to hide the grey and black flowers that mingled among them.

There were many black flowers, which had the sharpest thorns, enough to pierce through skin and make it bleed. The next to rank in numbers were grey ones, with smaller thorns, though still painful. Many more were a dreary blue with drooping petals and small stubs of thorns. But out of all the flowers, there were two that really struck at her. One was a purely wine red one, one that reminded people of warm, family love. She approached it, and when she looked closely, saw that the name _Aiolos_ was inscribed in the center. /_Isn't that Aiolia's brother? Does he know the kid/_ she thought as she walked over to the second flower that beckoned her. It was a rose, a deep pink, almost red. The aroma was quite heavenly, and she bent closely to examine it. There was something inscribed in the center of it too. She bent forward and carefully pried open the petals, and gasped at what she saw. Right in the center of the rose was her name, inscribed perfectly. Before she even had the chance to figure things out, an invisible force pulled her away, and once again the world around her drifted into nothingness.

When she came to her senses, she was lying on something warm. She looked up to see Aiolos tending a wound on Aiolia, whom she was on top of. "I assume you had a good sleep." Aiolos said, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "uh……"was all Marin could utter in response. Her cheeks became unreasonably flushed. Then she remembered the entire incident. "That thing…!"Marin tried to speak, but Aiolos held up a hand to stop her. "I know, you don't have to explain. Thank you for saving him. I imagine you've seen some very interesting things, yes?" "Well, I guess ….but what about the boy?" Marin asked, bewildered. "The boy? Oh yes, well, that's his inner heart, his true feelings and emotions. In other words, his soul." Aiolos gestured at Aiolia. "The boy is him!" Marin cried out in disbelief. "Yes, I'm afraid it is so." Aiolos answered calmly, and finished bandaging up Aiolia.

Too shocked to say anything, Marin looked around for anything that might allow her just go away. Just as she was about to get up and leave for her room, she tripped over the tangle that are Aiolia's legs, and fell on top of him again, in a rather awkward position. On top of him and smack dab mouth to mouth. She felt the heat in her cheeks again. "Well, it certainly seems like you have a very quick change of heart." Aiolos teased, and ran out of the room. Marin stood still. She couldn't believe she did that. Just at the moment Aiolia stirred, and licked his lips, or correction, whatever was on his lips. He blinked open his eyes and what greeted him shocked him. Marin..? kissing him? _/Wow, this is one heck of an alarm./_ he thought as he stared. Marin finally caught his eyes and semed to have noticed, for she became unusually flushed and rushed out of the room. All Aiolia could do was sit up and stare. Somehow he felt very high and giddy.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
